


Not-so-Play Fighting

by Limitlxss



Series: Perfect Pets? [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M, Multi, Were-Creatures, Werebabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limitlxss/pseuds/Limitlxss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This little lion is notorious for getting into fights, even if he doesn't always start them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-so-Play Fighting

The soft sounds of the Home were shattered all of a sudden by the sound of snarling and growling coming from the back yard. It wasn’t an entirely unusual sound. Some of the more predatory or active of the little beasts sometimes got bored and indulged in playfighting, but the scuffle going on right then sounded like anything but friendly wrestling. A ring had formed around the fighting pair to watch what happened, even if Matron would be along soon to break it up but it was abundantly clear to see how the fight had started.

 

A little lion cub was rolling around in the dirt with a dark-coloured wolf, snapping at him and growling in a voice that wasn’t yet very intimidating and Cloud felt a little sorry for him. Being the smallest of their little pack, he wasn’t big enough in wolf form to split them up and he wasn’t keen on those sharp little teeth and claws sinking into his skin so all that was left, was to steal back the cause of the fight to make sure that it made it back to its owner.

 

Darting closer than he would have liked to the tussling pair, the blond snatched up the little fuzzy lion just as the Home matron approached, shooing everyone away only for the ring to reform around her. She snatched up the two sets of discarded clothes and with the ease of someone well used to breaking up fights, a cuff on the head was delivered to both combatants and each was grabbed by the scruff of the neck to dangle, one in each of matron’s hands.

 

“What have I told you about fighting, Squall? And you, Raijin, should know better than to steal from Squall of all cubs,” she reprimanded sternly, shaking each one as she spoke to them. “No dessert for either of you at dinner and Squall, no supper for you. You’ve been warned before about fighting.” And still reprimanding the pair of them, matron carted them off indoors, leaving Cloud to look at the little bear that had joined them and gesture for him to come and wait for Squall with him. Squall needed to have his little pride member given back to him and no doubt Angeal wanted to lick the little cub’s cuts and bruises better.

 

It was a whole ten more minutes before the pair were released from matron’s clutches and Raijin went slinking back off towards the ‘posse’ he was part of, despite matron’s best efforts to split them up. When Squall emerged in human form, just as Raijin had been, he was greeted by the pair and Cloud watched with a small grin as the bear cub padded over, balanced on his hind legs and wrapped the little boy up in a furry hug for a moment before dropping back onto all fours and snuffling at the brunet in search of the injuries he’d taken in the fight.

 

As soon as Angeal was done, Cloud stepped forward, holding out the little lion with his poofy mane to the brunet. “Here, I made sure to rescue him from Raijin, so I could give him back to you,” Cloud announced, sounding maybe just a little bit proud of himself for having saved their pride member and maybe standing a little bit straighter when Squall gave him a lopsided little smile and nodded his thanks. Squall never had been very talkative but with a split lip, he was even less likely to say much.

 

“I’ll save some dessert for you too, if I can,” he added in a conspiratorial whisper after checking that it was safe to make such a claim. “And I bet Geal will bring you a bit of supper too, so you don’t miss out. It wasn’t your fault that that big bully took your lion, you were just defending your pride, right?” Cloud went on quietly, leading the way back up to the dorms. When Squall nodded, Cloud nodded too.  “I knew it,” the blond murmured.

 

Once safely back in the dorm they shared, Cloud plopped himself down on his bed while Angeal shifted back into his human form and got dressed to join them. Squall sat himself on the floor to take a look at the damage as best he could and prod at his bruises, lion plush in his free hand.

 

“You don’t… think I did badly… protecting the pride?” Squall asked with some uncertainty. It was a touchy subject for him because he always felt like he could do better protecting his pride and looking after them, and he’d failed in that duty by letting his lion get stolen.

 

Cloud adamantly shook his head at the same time as Angeal cried, “No!”

 

Before Squall could doubt himself or their words for any length of time, Cloud hopped off the bed immediately and playfully pushed the brunet over. “Worrywart,” he teased, flopping on top of the stormy eyed brunet.

 

“He’s just trying to be a good pride leader,” Angeal defended, piling on top of them both and making both boys groan as they were squished beneath their slightly bigger friend.

 

Thankfully for Squall the ‘beast pile’ was short-lived as Matron called them down for the chores before dinner and it was Angeal’s turn to lay the table. Cloud remained on top of his brunet friend for a few moments longer after their bear had hurried off and grinned down at him “The pack’s back together, so you don’t need to worry so much,” he announced cheerfully, touching gently over a rising bruise on the brunet’s jaw. The cub was going to be sore for a while, that was for sure. Rolling off the youth at last, Cloud helped the little lion to his feet.

 

“Come on, dinner won’t be long so we should wash up before we give matron chance to deny you any more food tonight,” Cloud added, already heading for the door. Squall was a little slower to join him but the fuzzy little lion was clutched tightly in his hands and definitely not about to get stolen a second time and seeing that, Cloud was happy to lead the way down to the dining room for dinner.

 


End file.
